


Moonrise

by mindscape



Series: Moonrise [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Curse Breaking, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Original Fiction, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21798094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mindscape/pseuds/mindscape
Series: Moonrise [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1570786
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Moonrise

One hundred years ago...  
  
The world ran naturally by the sun's scheduled rise and fall. When the sun rises in the morning, everyone wakes up and prepares for the day. When the sun is up in the afternoon, everyone is out and about, parents working and kids at school. When the sun finally sets at night, everyone goes home and rests inside their homes.  
  
You never notice how much the sun comes into play until it's gone.  
  
One day, a terrible tragedy caught everyone off-guard. A mysterious, all-powerful monster was spotted in the sky on a bright, sunny day. It stole the sun right out of the sky and broughtit into its hands. The monster told everyone that anything  resembling the  sun or  it 's light was  now banned, and that if anyone was  caught trying to  bring it back,  it would  unleash evil across the  entire nation. Most listened to the beast, bowing down and listening in fear of being harmed, but others weren't the type to give up their light so easily. Adventurers and  warriors from all across the  world banded together, meeting up in  secret to  discuss their  situation , how to  stop the  beast and their  plan to  bring the  sun back. Years of planning and recruiting passed, and the group-now dubbed The Sunshine Warriors-were prepared to fight. They would go straight up to the monster, and speak to it directly. If it gave up the sun, then they'd succeed and peace would be restored. If not, then they had troops of Sunshine Warriors at the ready. They would fight for their light.  
  
It was intense battle, to say the least. One hundred warriors vs. a beast of shadow... In the end, the monster won the war, and then mysteriously disappeared. On top of that, they didn't have their sun back... It was all for nothing.  
  
The next six days were full of fearful silence, everyone awaiting the consequences for The Sunshine Warriors' actions. Streets were empty, lights were out, and doors were locked. It was only on the seventh day that they saw what their punishment was. Angels as dark as void, swooping down from the cloudy night sky, attacking anything that moved, emitted sound or produced light. That was a horrible night. Screams filled the air as the angel-like creatures attacked both adult and child alike. There were too many deaths-too many mourning families to count... Since then, every night after 12:00 AM, Shadow Angels go hunting for blood, destroying everything they can get their hands on, causing chaos. That day was never forgotten.  
  
Every  year on the  day that the Sunshine Warriors  lost their  battle against the  monster , they  hold a seven  day long  holiday where  town 's folk light lanterns and  hang them up inside their  houses . Their legacy will forever be passed down, parents telling their children the story, in hopes to give them hope for the future.  
  
- \- -  
  
Jump to the present.  
  
It was currently after curfew. Silence filled the air, Shadow Angels stalked up and down the roads outside, and everyone was locked safely inside their houses. Save for one person: the only person who ever goes outside after curfew. A cloaked figure lurking the streets during the dangerous after-hours, on the search for... well, whatever he could get his hands on. The notorious Nightlight Thief. He  wore a  dark blue cloak with a  pattern made up of  glow-in-the-dark stars , which over-shadowed any hair or facial features, as well as  dark and light  blue striped pants and black boots. To most, he was nothing but a work of fiction. Surely, anyone who  left their  house after  curfew would  never come back alive, and if  they did ,  they would  never think of  leaving their  house again. But somehow, the stranger in the star-patterned cloak never seems to get hurt. Is he a ghost? Is he working with the other beasts of the dark? What is his motive? It all remains a mystery for the residents of the small town, for only the Nightlight Thief knows.  
  
Nightlight drew his hood over his head, peeking around the corner from the alleyway he was currently hiding in. Across the street, he saw a Shadow Angel destroying a food cart like a wild animal. "Damn it," he whispered under his breath, he was going to steal from that cart before the angel got to it. However,  he isn't about to  engage in a  battle with a  beast , so  he turns around and  starts stealthily sprinting down the alleyway in  search for other  things to raid before they, too, get  destroyed . At the other end of the alleyway was an old, slightly overgrown wall blocking his path. Nightlight  knew this  town like the  stars in the  sky , so  he knew that beyond that  wall was another  street , which lead to where the food-court typically is during the " day . "He thought it might be a good place to steal from, on the off chance someone may have left out another food cart. Nightlight looked around for a way up, seeing a brick wall to his left which had some bricks sticking out. 'Convenient,'' he thought to himself as he slung his bag over his shoulder and began climbing up the bricks. He leaped over the wall, landing on the other side. He walked down the alleyway and made a abrupt right turn into the street.  
  
What he didn't expect, was to run right into someone. Face-first.  
  
Their faces bonked together rather painfully. Nightlight retracted immediately, holding a hand to his nose where he was bonked. "Ow-what-?" He opened his eyes to see another human. What the hell was someone else doing outside after curfew?! Looking them over, Nightlight  saw that the stranger  had short brown hair that was  tied into a bun and was  dressed with an orange shirt, a  purple bandanna and dark  purple pants. They also wore dark grey boots and gloves. Nightlight mentally noted that they look like some sort of a weird adventurer.  
  
They gasped at the sight of him. "You! You're THE _NIGHTLIGHT THIEF!_ _I KNEW you were real!!_ " The person shouted enthusiastically, too enthusiastically for Nightlight's taste, personally.  
  
Nightlight then heard something in the distance-sounded like birds chirping. He saw one of the angels fly around the corner at the very end of the street and grabbed the excited stranger by the shirt. He quickly pulled them behind the wall back in the alley. A tight grasp against the collar of their shirt as he held them against the wall, another hand over their mouth, shushing them. "Shh! You're going to get us caught! " Nightlight whisper-yells, then once the unknown person shuts up, he stops to listen to his surroundings. He heard the void angel creeping just around the corner, making ominous chirping sounds. He held his breath, which was difficult considering the panic that was rising in his chest, hoping it would walk right past them and not notice.  
  
Unfortunately, at the worst time possible, the stranger he was holding against the wall accidentally sneezed.  
  
The angel whipped its head around instantly and started growling. The two were frozen with fear feeling unable to move, but then the beast let out a horrifying screech, alerting all the other void angels to its location.  
  
Nightlight, without a second thought, grabbed a hold of the strangers hand and bolted as fast as he could. Past the Shadow Angel and onto the street.  
  
"Woah-WOAH-HEY," They yelled,  " _WHERE ARE WE GOING?!_ "  
  
"We're just _GOING_ , now be _quiet_ and follow my lead!" Nightlight spoke back in a panicked but focused tone, proceeding to run as fast as his  legs could  carry him down the  street with his  new , temporary companion as terrifying screeches and  chirps begun to  fill he air above them.


End file.
